This patent document relates to lighting devices and techniques, including designs and operations of light devices having an array of light pixels.
Lighting devices can be constructed by using light pixels arranged in an array where each light pixel is controlled to emit light. Each light pixel can be a light-emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD).